


The lonliest girl

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Musicians
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Quelques mots échangés après la fin de l'épisode 12, sur le début d'une grande amitié et d'une intense rivalité.





	The lonliest girl

**The loneliest girl**

Elles quittaient la scène du Mars Brightest, heureuses. Angela venait de remporter le concours, et elle allait pouvoir se lancer officiellement. Tout comme les deux adolescentes qui se tenaient à ses côtés, encore tremblantes suite à leur dernière prestation. Elles allaient aussi se lancer, malgré leur disqualification.

\- Félicitation pour ta victoire Angela, lui dit la blonde

\- Ce n'était pas une victoire, leur répondit-elle, pas sans adversaires.

\- On la fera la prochaine fois, lui dit l'autre membre du duo, devant un plus grand public.

Angela sourit, elles lui plaisaient bien toutes les deux. Elle leur tendit sa main.

\- Amies ?

\- Amies ! approuvèrent-elles

Elles se serrèrent la main puis prirent la direction de leur loge, le sourire aux lèvres. La compétition était terminée, mais une autre les attendait : leur carrière.

\- C'est toi qui écris tes chansons Angela ? lui demanda Carole

\- Non, je les dois à Mister Tao ?

\- Mister Tao ?

\- Mon premier manager, avant …

\- Je crois que quelqu'un est fan de toi, lui dit la brune alors qu'elles arrivaient à leur loges

\- Ce n'est pas …, commença l'ancienne mannequin, enfin si c'est une fan, mais c'est aussi plus que ça.

Sentant que la situation ne les regardait plus, Carole attira son amie et la poussa derrière la porte marquée du mot "OTHERS".

\- Angela-san, je …

\- Je suis désolée, Katy. Je … j'ai laissé ma colère et ma frustration prendre le dessus, et c'est toi qui en a fait les frais.

\- Angela-san, murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, félicitation pour votre victoire. Je … je voulais vous le dire en face.

La rousse fit demi-tour et commença à partir, lorsqu'une main attrapa la sienne, la retenant.

\- Reste, s'il te plaît.

\- Mais …

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir dit que tu n'étais pas fan de moi, c'était … je suis désolée. J'ai besoin de toi, Katy. Tu es ma nouvelle manageuse, non ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle en souriant


End file.
